comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nadine Bishop (ME-1)
"I don't believe in good guys" Early Life Checkmate Bird of Prey Season 2: War of Jokes and Riddles "Where is he?" - Nadine "Safe from you and more importantly: your boss." - Knight Owl "Goddamnit Will this is important.." -Nadine "I'm perfectly aware of the importantce of this situation, Agent Nadine Bishop." - Will '' ''"Then why exactly, are you protecting a leaker? Have you graduated from vigilantism to conspiracy to commit espionage?" - Nadine "You know full well I'm already guilty of espionage. Pretty sure you and I did it together in fact." - Will '' ''"If we don't get him, find out everything he knows, and plug this leak, good men and women will die. Children without fathers and mothers, because of what this man has done." - Nadine ''"People are dead, Nadine!! Over half a million Men, women, and children. I know you follow rules, almost pathologically, but are you gonna look me in the eye and tell me I should hand the messenger over to the person responsible for the bad news, so she can shoot him? You're morally bankrupt just like she is no matter how many rules you follow." - Will '' Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Master Close-Quarter Combatant Firearms Proficiency Master Tactician and Strategist Multilingual A polygot, Nadine is fluent in Afrikaans, English, Xhosa, Zulu, Swahili, Russian, Spanish, and Mandarin Chinese. She additionally has a passing familiarity with South African Sign Language, American Sign Language, and French. Personality Nadine is generally level-headed, disciplined, and risk-averse. She is often described as practical to a fault, aligning herself with clear principles and rules, even if there are glaring errors that she herself can see, largely due to the fact that she finds it difficult to trust people due to their unpreditable nature. By extension she hates the practical reality that some people are "above the law." She determined to finish any task assinged to her, but wise enough to know a lost cause when she sees one. When faced with danger, she usually handles it head-on, She works well with allies, but her patience wears thin quickly when she doesn't get results. Relationships Maya Waller Arjuna Khan William Lawton/Knight Owl Once, when trying to describe where she and Will were most differemt, Nadine defined Will with the statement "it is more shameful to distrust our friends than to be deceived by them" in contrast to herself, as she preferred "Trust, but verify." Trivia *In comparison to Knight Owl (Chaotic Good) and Evan Blake (Chaotic Neutral), Sasha maps onto the Lawful Good aspect of the spectrum of morality; a Lawful Good Knight Owl as it were (more on this later). *While her surname is most commonly associated with title within Christian clergy, it is derived from the Greek ἐπίσκοπος, epískopos, meaning "overseer", "guardian." *Personality based on Nadine Ross from Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. Links */Gallery/ Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Females Category:Checkmate (ME-1) Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Multilingual Category:Agility Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Investigation Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Piloting Category:Driving Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Cyborgs Category:Black Hair Category:William Lawton (ME-1) Love Interests Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Explosion Creation Category:Tracking Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Doom Patrol (ME-1) Category:Africans Category:Characters Who Know Knight Owl's Secret Identity (ME-1)